


Under the Mistletoe

by Nara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Times, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: Viktor just can't catch a break. All he wants is to kiss Yuuri. But that sneaky mistletoe has other plans





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively Titled, "The Five Times Viktor Nikiforov failed to kiss Yuuri Katsuki under the mistletoe and the one time Yuuri Katsuki kissed him"

Viktor snuck around the Christmas party, hands behind his back, trying to maintain an innocent expression. The other skaters barely spared him a second glance, knowing whatever it was that Viktor was up to, they would find out soon enough. Viktor reached the open doorway to the kitchen area and pulled his secret plan out from behind his back. Mistletoe. He was going to catch Yuuri under the mistletoe and give him the kiss of his life.

Viktor thought back to their first kiss – when he had tackle-hugged Yuuri onto the ice to surprise him. Ever since then, Viktor couldn’t stop thinking about Yuuri’s lips, chapped and warm, pressed against his. He couldn’t help but think of holding Yuuri, of kissing Yuuri, of asking Yuuri to be his and only his. But their relationship had not progressed at all since the kiss, and Viktor was frustrated. Yuuri was shy, he knew that, and although they had gotten much closer, he hoped to coax Yuuri out of his shell a little bit more. They were engaged for goodness’ sake! Well, maybe. They had exchanged rings and promised to be there for each other, but neither of them had technically _proposed_ , even after Viktor made the comment that they would get married after Yuuri won a gold medal. Viktor paused – they really should talk about that, but, just like the kiss, whenever he tried to broach the subject Yuuri would get nervous and talk about something else. Viktor shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned back to the moment at hand.

Viktor hung the mistletoe on the doorframe. Now, all he needed to do was get Yuuri to come over.

_Kiss #1_

Viktor hovered around the doorframe, hoping that by chance Yuuri would come looking for him, or just walk by, and he could point out the mistletoe. Viktor could just imagine it – Yuuri would blush prettily and look away, stuttering nervously. Viktor would smile comfortingly and gently lift Yuuri’s chin to face him. Viktor would bring his lips to Yuuri’s slowly, savoring the moment, before capturing them in a gentle kiss. There would be fireworks, and the rest of the world would fade away. It would just be the two of them, alone in the universe, as the kiss brought them together. When they broke apart, Yuuri would still be blushing, but he would look at Viktor from under his lashes and smile shyly. Then they would kiss again.

Viktor was so lost in his fantasies that he didn’t notice someone approaching him until he was grabbed. Snapping out of his reverie, Viktor saw it was Chris who was manhandling him, and before he could make a sound of protest, Chris winked, dipped Viktor in a dramatic fashion, and kissed him full on the lips. The kiss was wet, sloppy, and over-exaggerated, ending with an unnecessary “MWAH” sound.

Pulling Viktor back to his feet, Chris winked. “Mistletoe, _mon chéri_. You’d better be careful when you’re standing under it.” 

Viktor frowned as Chris walked away, laughing. He hadn’t considered that _other_ people besides Yuuri might notice the mistletoe. Viktor gently took the mistletoe down from the doorframe. He needed a new plan.

_Kiss #2_

Viktor made his way to the dance floor where he had last seen Yuuri. He was just going to sneak up on Yuuri, tap him on the shoulder and hold the mistletoe up above them. It was more deliberate, and Yuuri would probably stutter and back away, but ultimately acquiesce to the kiss as his friends who surrounded them on the dance floor would surely cheer them on. It wouldn’t be as romantic, but as Viktor would put all his heart and soul into the kiss, Yuuri would definitely get the message.

Viktor spotted Yuuri, dancing with Sara. A quick glance to the side of the dance floor revealed Mickey attempting to glare daggers at Yuuri through the throng of dancers, looking ready to pounce. Ignoring the drama of the Crispino siblings, Viktor went to make his move. He approached Yuuri, held the mistletoe aloft, and tapped him on the shoulder. Yuuri turned around, question on his lips, and Viktor smiled, gesturing upwards. Sara, who was watching the whole time, gasped in excitement and clapped her hands together. Yuuri blushed as Viktor leaned in…and was suddenly tackled to the floor from the side, mistletoe sent flying in the air.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING TO MY SISTER?!” Mickey demanded angrily. 

Viktor was floored. He quickly ran through the situation in his head. Upon review, Viktor _supposed_ it could have looked like he was holding the mistletoe over Sara, and he _guessed_ that it could have been perceived that he was leaning in to kiss her, because she was right next to Yuuri, and Mickey’s line of sight was not exactly clear. Viktor thought that _maybe_ Sara’s gasp of excitement had been cause for alarm or misinterpretation in Mickey’s mind, as in tune to his sister as he was.

Viktor shoved Mickey off of him angrily, looking around for Yuuri, who had disappeared in all the commotion. He stood up and glared down at Mickey, about to tear into him when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sara, holding up the mistletoe that had been flung aside. She winked at Viktor and kissed him on the cheek, before leaning in to whisper in his ear, “I know this isn’t the kiss you wanted, but we shouldn’t waste perfectly good mistletoe, now should we?” 

Viktor glanced back down at Mickey, who was sputtering, face practically purple, as Sara laughed and handed Viktor back his mistletoe. Viktor frowned, looking at the plant in his hand. On to plan C.

_Kiss #3_  

Viktor had a sneaky plan. There were presents underneath a Christmas tree for all of them, just tokens, he was sure, but enough that they all had something to unwrap later in the evening. Viktor was going to tape the mistletoe to Yuuri’s present and when they all gathered to open them, he would see the mistletoe on top from Viktor, and would have to kiss him!

Viktor looked around for some tape, a small piece of paper, and a marker. On the paper he wrote, “From Viktor, with love ;)”

He had to be subtle – he might get in trouble if he was caught messing with the presents. As casually as he could, he sidled up to the tree, looked quickly around for Yuuri’s present, and taped the mistletoe to it.

Now all he had to do was wait.

~~~~

“Everyone gather around the tree! It’s time for presents!” Mila called and the other skaters slowly assembled.

Mila handed out presents to each recipient. Viktor sat by excitedly, waiting for Yuuri’s turn.

"Yuuri Katsuki!” Mila called, and Viktor perked up. He watched as Yuuri took his present, shyly smiled, and opened it. Inside was a snowglobe, and a pair of fuzzy socks with puppies printed on them. Trinkets, like Viktor had thought, but the mistletoe was nowhere to be seen. Viktor frowned. It wasn’t on top of the box like he had put it, did someone find it and discard it?

Mila suddenly laughed, then covered her mouth with her hand. Everyone looked at her quizzically as she handed out the next present. 

“Yuri Plisetsky!”

Viktor watched in horror as he saw a box with mistletoe on it get passed to Yuri _Plisetsky_. Not his Yuuri. Viktor realized he had made a horrible mistake. All the packages were labeled in English, as that was the one language they all spoke. In his haste he had grabbed the package marked “Yuri” not the one marked “Yuuri” as he intended to. An easy enough mistake to make…but a deadly one.

“What the hell, old man? What is this?” Yuri held up the mistletoe with Viktor’s love note on it. Viktor stuttered.

“It was a mistake! I didn’t mean…I can’t believe…Oh god” he hung his head in his hands.

“Now you have to kiss him!” Mila sing-songed, laughing lightly.

“What?! No!” both Viktor and Yuri shouted in unison.

“It’s the rules!” Mila insisted, and the rest of the gathered skaters nodded solemnly.

Viktor paled as Yuri glared at him, and if looks could kill, Viktor would be dead ten times over.

Slowly, a chant began to build up, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Viktor swallowed nervously, there was no escaping this. Quickly, he walked up to Yuri and kissed him on the forehead, the teen spluttering in protest.

“There’s your kiss,” Viktor hissed, “Happy?”

A couple of people laughed and nodded. Mila smirked before continuing to hand out the presents. Viktor looked around, his Yuuri was once again nowhere to be found. He sighed. Time to pull out the big guns.

_Kiss #4_

It was time to involve Phichit. As Yuuri’s best friend, and self-proclaimed wingman, Viktor had heard countless stories of their time in Detroit where Phichit had tried to get Yuuri to become less introverted, as he would set him up on dates or force him out of their room to interact with people other than him and Celestino. Yuuri never really got into it, much to Viktor’s current relief, but Viktor knew Phichit would help him in this case.

When he approached Phichit, the younger skater turned towards him, eyes glittering.

“I know what you’re here for,” he said, “and as it is my solemn duty to help Yuuri in all things Viktor Nikiforov, I will help you kiss that boy.”

Viktor briefly wondered what Phichit meant by “All things Viktor Nikiforov” but he didn’t press the issue. He grabbed Phichit’s hands between his. “Thank you, Phichit – I owe you one.”

Phichit just smiled, “I get to be best man at the wedding!”

~~~

The two co-conspirators hid around the corner of the wall from Yuuri, who was sitting on a couch, listening to JJ talk about his JJ style. Isabella looked enraptured of her fiancé, while Yuuri nodded politely, glancing around, looking for an escape.

Phichit started humming underneath his breath, “There you see him, sitting there across the way. He don’t have a lot to say, but there’s something about him. And you don’t know why but you’re dying to try you wanna kiss the boy…”

Viktor looked at Phichit, confused. “What are you singing? _Why_ are you singing?”

Phichit looked affronted, “Wha- don’t tell me? It’s the Little Mermaid, you know, the Disney movie?”

Viktor just shook his head. Phichit gaped.

“You have to watch it!” Phichit hissed in a whisper. Viktor shook his head again.

“Not now! What does that have to do with mistletoe and me kissing Yuuri?”

“Everything!”

Their whispered argument grew louder as they crouched in the hallway around the corner from Yuuri. They were practically in each other’s faces when Yuuri came around the corner, using the commotion to make his escape from JJ and Isabella.

Upon seeing Phichit and Viktor crouched on the floor, heads close together, with mistletoe peeking out of Viktor’s hands, Yuuri flushed.

“I-I’m sorry to interrupt!”

“Wait, Yuuri!” Phichit and Viktor both called as Yuuri hurried away. In their scramble to get up, Phichit and Viktor tripped over each other’s legs, ending up in a pile on the floor, Phichit on top of Viktor.

“How cliché.” Phichit droned, but he kissed Viktor quickly. Viktor looked shocked and betrayed. Phichit just winked.

“When you’re under the mistletoe with Viktor Nikiforov, you gotta take your chance. Especially before that chance goes away forever when you and Yuuri get together.”

Phichit pushed himself off of Viktor and off the floor, reaching down a hand to help Viktor up.

“I don’t know what to say, buddy. You might be out of luck tonight. Why don’t you just try talking to Yuuri?”

Viktor sighed. He had to think about what he was going to do.

_Kiss #5_

Viktor sat on a chair next to the wall, looking at the mistletoe in his hand despondently.

He had tried to kiss Yuuri under the mistletoe four times tonight. And he had failed spectacularly all four times. He didn’t know what to do. 

He became aware of a presence beside him, and looked up hopefully. Maybe Yuuri had come to talk to him? But no, it was only Georgi.

“Oh Viktor,” Georgi sighed heavily, “All this romance in the air, and my Anya isn’t here with me! The truest love, broken! Oh, woe and despair!”

Viktor, used to Georgi’s theatrics, ignored him.

Georgi practically flung himself into Viktor’s lap. Startled, Viktor looked down. Georgi was being much more dramatic than usual.

“How can I get Anya to love me again?! What can I do? Advise me, Viktor!”

Viktor shoved Georgi off his lap, the man landing on the floor in a heap, weeping.

“I don’t know, Georgi!” Viktor exploded, “I can’t even get the boy I like to kiss me under the mistletoe!” he shook the plant in his hand exasperatedly.

Georgi perked up, tears suddenly stopping. “Mistletoe? That’s it! I’ll kiss her under the mistletoe and she’ll remember how romantic I am, and how much she loves me!” He grabbed the mistletoe from Viktor and stood up abruptly. “Thank you, Viktor!” Taking Viktor’s face in his hand, he kissed Viktor full on the lips in gratitude before running off, out of the party, searching for Anya.

Viktor slumped in his chair. That made five mistletoe kisses. None of which were Yuuri.

_And the one he’s been waiting for…_

The party was slowly coming to an end. The skaters were beginning to leave and Viktor was standing by a window, staring out at the city below. Wrapped up in his melancholy, Viktor didn’t hear Yuuri approach until he cleared his throat.

“Uhh…H-hi, Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled, hands behind his back, not meeting Viktor’s eyes. Viktor looked at him and smiled.

“Hello Yuuri. Did you enjoy the party?”

Yuuri looked up and caught Viktor’s gaze. He swallowed and licked his lips. Viktor’s eyes were drawn to that tongue, darting out to moisten Yuuri’s chapped lips. Unable to help himself, Viktor took a step closer. Yuuri didn’t move back.

“Viktor, I…” Yuuri began, then paused. “Viktor. I kinda noticed that you were trying to get me under the mistletoe all night.”

Viktor flushed scarlet, his brain short-circuiting. He was about to respond when Yuuri continued, “A-and. I know I haven’t been so receptive when we’ve tried to talk about these things before. I just. I don’t know. I’m nervous, and scared. I’m afraid for our relationship to change but…”

Yuuri took his hands out from behind his back and held something up above his head. Viktor looked up – it was a fresh sprig of mistletoe. 

“But…I really want to kiss you too.” Yuuri flushed, embarrassed, but refused to back down

Viktor’s eyes widened and he smiled his heart-shaped smile. “Yuuri!”

He launched himself at the younger skater and wrapped his arms around him. Yuuri squeaked in shock, but quickly brought his arms around Viktor, returning the hug. Viktor pulled back and looked at Yuuri, eyes shining. Yuuri smiled.

Viktor leaned in and captured Yuuri’s lips in his own. Gentle and undemanding, the moved their lips against each other tentatively. The kiss was sweet, and chaste. But it was perfect.

The two pulled back from each other, pretty pink blushes on their cheeks. Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face in his hand. “Yuuri. I would very much like to do that again.”

Yuuri nodded, not trusting himself to speak. And Viktor kissed him again, and again, and again.


End file.
